Conservatory roof systems constructed from aluminium frameworks generally comprise glazing bars supporting glazing panels, the glazing bars being mounted at their lower ends onto eaves beams. The eaves beams are supported on walls or windows forming the sides of the conservatory. For decorative and thermal purposes, aluminium framework members are usually concealed behind u-PVC claddings. Eaves beams are usually concealed behind fascia boards.
A typical eaves beam can have one or more formations on its intended inner face, which engage corresponding formations of fascia boards. Typically, the fascia boards have barb like ribs that can be pushed into channels or slots on the inner face of the eaves beams or vice versa.
The fascia boards have to be cut to length, but if that is not done sufficiently accurately, there can be unsightly gaps at corners of the conservatory roof were the fascia boards meet. There exists therefore a need for some means of improving the appearance where fascia boards for conservatory roof eaves beams meet, especially at corners.